Powerful revenge
by Jessiikaa15
Summary: After the trip to the volturi Bella finds Edward is cheating on her and runs away to seek her revenge. BxF a little OOC First fanfic R&R please. Stuck on ideas so this story is ON HOLD any suggestions welcome.
1. Heartbreak and anger

**__****Disclaimer: All recognized characters belong to SM and im not writing this again LOL:D**

**Chapter 1: Hearbreak and anger.**

_Flashback: _

_Edward: "I don't want you bella"_

_End flashback_

I had let Edward back in to my life after he left accepting his appologies, I had risked my life and lost my best friends becasue of him. He had been there when Charlie, Phil and Renee had died in a plane crash and had been my rock so I sat there in shock at what I was hearing, Edward, _my _Edward, the same Edward who swore to love me more than life its self, declaring his love to another woman. Tanya Denali. I had never like Tanya from the Denali coven she had always been a little close to Edward and openly flirting but Edward had reasured me so I kept my thoughts to myself. I felt sick at what he said about me;

_Shes just a human plaything Tanya there is no feeling I just have to keep up pretences until i can break it off, my family like her._

_I don't know why your family likes her so much though baby, shes not even intresting just plain and clumsy. Shes not even pretty. Why did you even get back with her after she saved you you could of left and been with just me?_

_I know my family puzzle me Tanya she is nothing compaired to you I love you and only you, I'm sorry but I was expected to be with her and confused with my feelings after she saved my life. I only confurmed I didn't feel anything for her when I saw you again now I can't wait to be rid of her!_

I was numb I didn't no what to think, I loved this man with all my heart and to him it was fake. A loud fearce growl erupted from the garrage, I just caught Emmett speeding in. "Are you fucking kidding me, your in love with this whore, you make me sick Edward you just got her back she risked her fucking life for you and this is how you repay her." Emmett snarled, Tanya hissed.

"You no nothing, and shut the fuck up about Tanya." Sneered Edward,

"If you hurt my baby sister I sware I will kill the both of you. You have no right to do this to her," Emmett hissed this so venimously I was shocked.

"Its not like she will find out anything you wont tell her becasue you don't want to _hurt_ and she can't hear us shes _human!" _Tanya spat. I heard shattering glass a thud and 2 cries of outrage, Emmett had thrown both Edward and Tanya out the window. I had started to cry now Emmett heard me and rushed out to find me in a heap on the floor. He approached slowly and lifted me of the ground in to a gental hug,

"You heard it all didn't you?" He sighed

"Yes!" I wailed "Why the fuck did he do this to me Emmy why did he lie to me?"

"I dunno Jelly bean but he will pay for it," Emmet growled the last part.

Another emotion hit me. Anger. It was coming through strong and fast I realease myself from Emmett and started pacing, I was furious I had let him back in after he left me and he had crushed me again I drew my fist back and smashed it in to the coffee table with such force that it shattered. Edward Cullen would pay for this if its the last thing I did. Emmett stood there in shock then recovered quickly, I was happy to find I hadn't lost any blood.

"Take me home Emmy bear." I said, with that he picked me up and ran me at vampire speed home. He set me down carefully and look at me with a worried expression,

"What are you going to do now jelly bean?"

I looked at him with determination, "I am going to make a plan Emmy and he will pay for this even if its the last thing I fucking do."


	2. The plan

**Chapter 2: The Plan.**

"Emmy bear I want you to swear to me that you will speak about this to no one, not of that piece of shits betrayal or what I'm about to tell you, not even Rose." I whispered giving him a pleading look.

"Ok Bells, I promise."

"I'm leaving here tonight but I promise you will see me again and I will get my revenge!" I vowed. "I love you big brother please I'm just sorry I couldn't say goodbye to the family I wish there was another way but there isn't. Please don't tell anyone and keep your thought away from _Edward_." I spat out his name.

"Where are you going, I can't loose you again." Emmett whimpered, it broke my heart to see him like this I knew what I was doing and I knew how to get round Alice visions.

"Emmett," I looked him straight in the eye. "I will see you again I will also keep in contact as much as I can I need you to keep strong Emmy and keep this a secret please!"

"Ok, I love you baby sis." He caught me in a last bone crushing hug and ran off.

I went inside my lonely house, for it was no longer a home to me. With out Charlie it was just a shell that I hated; I grabbed my overnight bag and threw in my clothes and the pictures of me Alice and Emmett. Running back down stairs I grabbed my keys threw my phone on the table shut up the house and pulled off in my truck without a backward glance to my old home.

I arrive at the airport, I had emptied my bank of college fund, I wouldn't be needing it now not where I was going. I booked the next flight to Volterra, Italy, it was due to leave in 15 minutes so I boarded the plane immediately. Sitting in first class was nice I buckled my seat belt and relaxed, I was off to my new life and I was going to enjoy it. I had brought a book with me and I wasn't paying attention to anything else so I was surprised when the pilots voice rang out, '_please fasten your seat belts as we are beginning our decent' _I stowed my book away feeling slightly nervous, what if they said no? I squashed that thought as we touched down and I headed of the plane, I walked through he airport at a quick pace and hailed a cab. I told him where to go and we set off; to Volterra castle! The drive to the castle was a pleasant one, Volterra was truly beautiful. We pulled up in no time at all, I paid the man stepped out and walked down the ally to the large wooden doors I took a deep breath and knocked 3 times.

**Emmett**

I ran in to the woods and hunted just to relieve my anger and upset. I was sad to see my little sister leave again and I was furious with Edward with what he had done, he was no longer my brother. I caught a bear easily and headed home Rosie would be wondering where I had got to and I needed to block my thought and get my story straight. Walking up to the front door I heard some commotion; the family had come back to find Bella gone. I walked in and my gorgeous wife ran up and hugged me,

"Where have you been baby I was worried? Have you seen Bella?"

"Sorry darling, I took Bella to see her fathers grave and took her home, and then I went for a hunt." I said, thinking of it on the spot, I was thinking of the bear I had caught so Edward couldn't get anything.

"Why did you take Bella and not Edward?" Carlisle asked. Damn!

"She said she didn't want him to see her upset because he worries about her to much." I made up constantly thinking of that bear. Everyone seemed satisfied so they headed back to the living room; Rose and I sat on the love seat watching the t.v. I heard Edward talking to Carlisle in a low voice,

"I'd better go and see Bella Carlisle, she's bound to be upset and I need to be there to comfort her." Edward murmured. I felt such a surge of hate towards my ex brother that it made poor Jasper drop to his knees.

"Emmett are you ok?" Jasper groaned at me,

"Oh crap sorry Jazz," I cried, I looked up to see Edward giving me a funny look. _Don't look at me you make me fucking sick scum! _I thought, he hissed at me and ran out the room, jumped in his car and pulled away fast.

"What was that about?" Jasper asked. I turned from where I was starring at where he had left to see everyone looking at me with puzzled expressions, I just shrugged and went back to watching tv whilst everyone else went back to there own thing. I was waiting for Edward to return to announce Bella disappearance when I heard and car and switched my thought to Rosie and me. Edward thundered in kicking open the door;

"She's gone!" He hissed. There was a round of 'what's' including one from me.

"Bella, she's left. Her stuff had been packed up her trucks gone and her phone was on the table" He fell to his knees in tearless sobs and everyone crowded round him to sooth and console his acting skills were great I must admit. I stayed where I was 'shocked' and thought; _Nice acting skills Eddie, I'm glad she's gone she's better of without you now you can live your perfect fucking existence with Denali! _I reveled in the fact that he couldn't make a comment to me because he would have to tell everyone what an unfaithful vile piece off scum he was I smiled when he stiffened at my thoughts! All I know is I'm glad he's not my brother anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Acceptance.**

**Bella**

I waited with baited breath. I jumped violently when the doors swung open to reveal a large clocked vampire, his hood was down and I recognized him immediately.

"Hello again Felix," I said smiling slightly at his shocked expression.

"Bella!" He gasped. "What are you doing here? And where's Edward."

"Don't say that name in front of me," I snarled viciously, "and I'm here to see Aro."

Felix' eye widened at my response to _his _name but stood out the way to allow me in. I followed him down the familiar path to the throne room where I new Aro would be sat with Caius and Marcus, I took another deep calming breath as Felix pushed open a set of grand doors and I entered. I walked to the middle of the large room and saw 3 pairs of incredibly shocked crimson snap in my direction.

"Isabella," Aro whispered. "This is a surprise, what can we do for you today?" I looked Aro straight in the eyes and said firmly;

"I wish to take you up on your offer and join the Volturi." The was a thick silence that followed my words, Marcus looked bored, Caius looked shocked but Aro, he looked like both his birthday and Christmas had come early.

"Really Isabella," He chimed clapping his hands together "And where, might I ask is young Edward?" I clenched my hands in to fists and let out a hiss.

"Yes Aro I want to join the Volturi and _Edward_" I spat out the name again, "I don't no and I don't care." I saw shock flicker across Aro's face but he smiled again.

"Well I can see a lot has gone on since our last encounter, but before I grant you your wish I must discuss it with the counsel" He said, I nodded and he turned to his brother and they spoke in low voices and at vampire speed, to quick and quiet for my poor human ears to hear. They all turned to face me again, Aro looked delighted,

"Welcome to the Volturi Isabella." I smiled, "Thank you."

"We just have the small matter of the change my dear Isabella, when would you prefer?" Aro asked sitting back on his throne.

"As soon as possible," I replied firmly, at this Caius smirked.

"Very well you will be changed immediately. Jane!" He called. A small figure appeared by my side in and instant,

"Yes master?" He bell like voice reminded me of my best friend back in forks.

"Show Isabella to her room and change her, my dear," Aro commanded and waved his hand in dismissal, before we left the room he called out "See you in 3 days Miss Swan"

Jane took me by the hand and walked at a fast pace to a tower room, she pushed open the door and I gasped: The room was beautiful. Jane placed me on the bed and said,

"This is going to hurt a lot, but it will be worth it. I think we will be the best of friends!" She smiled a warm smile leaned over and bit down on my neck.

_The burning began-!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: The burn and first hunt._**

The moment Jane bit down on my neck the fire started; it engulfed my whole body. Burning away at me destroying my insides, it was like someone had poured gasoline then dropped me in open flames. I just wanted it to stop. I didn't scream I didn't move I just silently prayed for the end to come. I didn't know how long I was in my burning hell but I heard breathing and felt someone's small hand in mine. My hearing was sharper so I concentrated on there low even breathing counting them in my head making sure no sound came from my lips. I don't know how long I lay there counting breaths but the fire was retracting from my fingers and toes leaving them cool, slowly dragging itself towards my frantically beating heart. The burn intensified the closer it got to my heart leaving the rest of my body cool, my heart was beating fast now putting up a useless fight against the fire that was surely win any moment now. Next to me I heard a clear voice say

"Any moment now," I recognized that it was Felix.

"She's stunning," Someone next to me sighed. Me, stunning they must be speaking about someone else.

"Bella was already stunning Jane," Felix growled, they were talking about me it thrilled me to hear him say this.

My heart was still fighting in vain, it gave a last resounding thud and everything was silent.

I opened my eyes and gasped everything was so clear, I could see the dust mites in the air. I sat up and swung my legs off the bed at vampire speed I had different clothes own (Dark blue skinny jeans black platforms white vest top an black leather jacket) Jane must have dressed me, only then did I notice 3 figures standing back against the was; Jane Aro and Felix. I smiled and they relaxed enough to come a little closer.

"How are you feeling Isabella?" Aro said attentively.

"Great, I can see everything taste everything hear everything and WOW my voice sounds so weird!" I was shocked that the bell like chiming was coming from me, everyone in the room chuckled.

"Jane and Felix will show you around and take you hunting, you must be thirsty." With that my hand flew to my throat which was burning, Aro chuckled again. "When you return you must go to the training room, we need to see if you have any powers!" With that Aro left. I looked over to Jane and Felix, Jane was smiling warmly at me but Felix had this funny look on his face I wished I could read his mind. As so as I had thought this I could hear both his and Jane's thoughts; _Well I can see we are going to be great friend, I can't wait to take her shopping she didn't bring much so she will need to go also she will have to get a car I wonder what one she will choose? - Jane_

_WOW I mean she was pretty when she got here but holy shit this woman is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! - Felix_

If I could blush I would have been cherry red but I smiled,

"Jane I've always wanted a Lamborghini Murcielago, we can go shopping tomorrow if you're free you're right I do need to go shopping and Felix thanks!" The looked at me in shock,

"So you're a mind reader!" Jane exclaimed.

"Great that's all I need," Felix mumbled

"I guess so," I shrugged and smiled at Felix.

"Its funny how you got the same gift as Edward you must be close." Jane said more to herself than anything. I snarled and hissed venomously "Do not compare me to that scum I am not close to him and never will be again!" I spat. Jane and Felix jumped back warily as if I was going to attack.

"What, a few months ago I thought you were mates." Felix said I hissed at the memory but let him continue "You we so close it shocked even Marcus"

I wished I could show them the conversation I have overheard; suddenly I had the urge to open my hand like a book in front of me so I did and the memory of the conversation that changed my life appeared and started playing like a movie. We all saw and heard everything at the end I closed my hand and it flickered and vanished, I let my hands drop to my sides and I realized Jane and Felix we both growling at where the image was.

"He did that to you" Jane hissed, I nodded and Felix growled again I wanted to calm them and they were instantly calm like when Jasper calmed people down. They both looked at me totally dumbfounded,

"Did you just calm us and how the hell did you show us that memory?" Felix demanded.

"Did the calm thing work? Awesome, I just wanted to show you and calm you and it happened and earlier when I read you minds I wished I could and then I could." I explained simply. They were both looking at me in awe I didn't understand.

"What's going on?" I asked panicked.

"We will take you hunting and then straight to Aro he needs to hear about this!" Jane stated. I turned to leave but Jane threw her arm out to stop me,

"Change the shoes; I'm not having your first pair of _Christian Louboutins_ ruined whilst hunting,"

I sighed and quickly changed in to a pair of black pumps we all ran out the room and headed to the exit. I loved the feel of running at vampire speed it was so exhilarating I sped up as we hit the forest, Jane and Felix were left trailing behind and I giggled I was fast. I smelt something in the air and let my scenes take over I ran and pounce on an unsuspecting bear snapping its neck and draining it dry after that I caught a few dear and was satisfied I caught the sweet but spicy scents of Jane and Felix and ran to find them.

"I'm guessing you're an animal feeder then." Jane said as we ran back to the castle,

"Yes I wouldn't want to disappoint Carlisle, I may hate Edward" Felix growled at his name "But I still like the others and have a great respect for Carlisle."

"That is fair enough I'm sure we can work around it now we must hurry because we need to get to the training room your gifts may be more than anyone expected." Jane called as she sped of in front, I laughed and grabbed Felix' hand I felt a surge of electricity shot through me at a touch of his hand. I gripped his hand and dragged him with me he led me to the training room opened the doors for me I noticed I couldn't read his mind until I wanted to I thought about it and heard his thoughts; _Wow, the electricity between us is amazing when she touched my hand it shot through me!_

I beamed at kissed him on the cheek and ran in to the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5: Training and power._**

The training room was massive it wasn't what I expected it was just a huge empty room. Aro was stood in the middle with 3 vampire who were Demitri Heidi and Alec, I got this from there minds. Jane strode past me and held out her hand to Aro while Felix came and stood next to me, Aro gasped and looked at me,

"Isabella it seems you can have any gifts you want." There was gasps all thought the room including one from me.

"A-a-any?" I stuttered completely shocked.

"You are the most powerful vampire I've ever encountered." Aro whispered. Everyone's eye were on me and I started to feel uncomfortable I wished I was invisible.

"What where did Bella go?" Jane screeched.

"Jane I'm right here, why is everyone looking around I haven't moved." I said exasperated.

"Oh my god Bella you're invisible" Jane squealed to me, I gasped.

"What!" I looked down and my feet we not there, "I wanted to be invisible so people didn't keep looking at me like I was something special!" I explained and thought about reappearing. Felix jumped next to me I looked down and my feet we visible.

"Bella, you _ARE _something special," Aro said, me special, I couldn't get my head round it but by the awestruck looks I was getting from everyone it must have been true I wanted to know the truth.

"I don't believe you," I stammered, Aro looked me in the eye.

"Isabella you are truly something special." There was a voice in the back of my head told me it was the truth I nodded.

"We need to start your training, physical and gifts, but as we have discovered if you want for a gift you can use immediately you may have to practice your invisibility but that's all on the gifts, Demetri and Heidi will be your trainers." With that Aro strode out of the room. I turned and thought about shutting the doors and they did, this was going to be fun. They were all looking at the doors and back to me _did she just shut the doors-Demetri_, I giggled,

"Yes Demetri I did shut the doors!"

"Wow." He sighed. We began training, it turns out I was a pretty good fighter already and I was picking up things very fast. We were training for several hours Jane and Felix stayed to watch, I tried other gifts and discovered I could teleport, shape shift, freeze things and people, create and manipulate fire water ice and wind, shock people, create pain and cut off all scenes, create illusions and images in peoples minds and levitate as well as show people memories call people on there lies read minds at will turn invisible, use telekincis and my mental shield I had from my humans days (we knew this because I asked Jane to try and use her gift). We also practiced shielding and teleporting others as well as trying to turn others invisible, it was fun I felt truly happy for the first time in ages.

The time flew by in the Volturi there was always something to do newborns to take care off, I loved being so powerful I sent fear in to every vampire that crossed me, I reveled in the fact that I was not just a frail human anymore I was the most powerful vampire to walk this earth and I got what I wanted if I didn't I took it by force. When I went out on duty I was vicious, I didn't take the shit that some people would throw at me I was cold and heartless people paid for there crimes. I loved my powers and used them for my advantage this was the new me, I still had my caring side my friend my family but if you crossed or pissed me of you would pay for it. I wasn't some one you could walk over and scare in to doing what you wanted me to do, I held my own and I was proud. I had even got used to having attention on me and actually kind of liked it, I was a stunning beauty and when I was out people stared at me a lot so I got used to it and now enjoyed it. Before I knew it I had been in the Volturi for a whole year, every day me and Felix grew closer I was starting to fall for him he was smart kind charming and treated me like a queen but I was scared to love anyone again I still have flash backs off that day and it made me angry. Demitri had started using my anger in training I stood in the middle of the room with 4 around me Demitri Jane Alec and Heidi (Felix sat out he refused to hurt me in any way), they stood taunting me and I was getting angry but controlled it, I flipped when some one jeered 'your nothing' it brought back everything that had happened with Edward the things he said about me. A fearsome growl ripped from my throat I pushed my hands out pushing a wave of power throwing them backwards with such force they went through the wall with a resounding crash! I calmed down instantly; shocked at what I did Felix ran up to me and put his hands round my waist and buried my face in his chest. Those words ringing around my head what he said about me 'She is nothing' it still hurt me but I was strong now and I had Felix that I loved I felt protected, I peered in to his head something I never did, I wanted to know how he was feeling; _Wow what Bella just did was so cool but I know why what Dem said was stupid of all the fucking things to say jheez but now she's ok in my arms man I love this girl I just don't know how to tell her. _I looked up in to his eyes stood up on my tip toes (he was really tall) and kissed him passionately on the lips, I pulled back and looked at him he was beaming,

"I love you Isabella." He sighed leaning his head again,

"I love you too Felix,"


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6: Rumors anger and discoveries._**

**Emmett**

It hadn't been the same since Bella left, the family changed. I was crushed to see my baby sister leave, Alice has been depressed, Esme barely speaks, Charlisle is still puzzled, Jasper is feeling down because of everyone else's emotions as well as his own even Rose was sad! He played his part well, acting hurt and locking himself in his room whilst sneaking off to see the whore, man I hate him; what he did is vile. The whole year since she left went slowly, Edward 'moved on' and 'found love' in Tanya and everyone except me and Alice had been happy for him. Alice, like me blamed him for Bella's disappearance and when he introduced Tanya as his new girlfriend she had punched him square in the face and broke his nose, they hadn't spoken since. That was a good day for me I high fived her when he left the room. Life was slow and boring we had moved from forks closer to the Denalis and I hated it I couldn't even look at Edward and _her_ without losing my temper so I tried my best stay away if I didn't have my Rosie I would of beat him a few times. Lately things have been a bit more eventful there was rumors flying everywhere about this vampire who was more powerful than any in existence, apparently she has any gift she desires and she stroked fear in to everyone. She was with the Volturi and she stood for nothing, merciless and lethal; I knew who it was. I had kept my thoughts closed because I had promised her I wouldn't tell anyone, a year ago I swore I would keep her secret of revenge and I did. She had promised she would be ok and she was, she had made something of herself and I was so proud of her I was glad she was safe and happy that when the time come Edward was gunna pay.

Me and Jasper were playing on the play station and I was losing by 1 goal so I was pissed already then he scored again, I got up and dropped the controller.

"Awh come on Em it's just a game!" Jazz laughed at me, I huffed, turning to walk away I froze Edward was walking towards me with a grim look on his face I stiffened and growled. He ignored the warning and came straight over,

"We need to talk, outside in the forest now." He said,

"Yeah says who Eddie?" I growled.

"I do, I want answers now come with me." He snarled.

"Whatever, come on then this will be some entertainment for me," I laughed at him and ran off towards a forest. I knew laughing at him would anger him more and I wanted him angry, for a year now I've been storing my anger not acting on the constant impulse to beat the bastard to a pulp; now is that time. I stopped in a small clearing far away so no one in the house could hear even if we were yelling at the top of our voices, a tree rustled next to me and he ran up and stopped about 5 meters in front of me.

"So why haven't you said anything to family about what happened?" Edward demanded.

"You mean why haven't I told everyone what a lying cheating piece of scum you are?" I spat back as he hissed at me. "Because Edward I thought you might have developed a heart and admitted what you did to Bella, _your_ Bella you lied to her and the family. I heard everything you said about my little sister to that whore your with now! Bella was your human play thing? She was nothing and you couldn't wait to be rid of her. You agreed with Tanya about it being stupid that our family like Bella! You make me sick; you went from Bella to Tanya and what's Tanya? I'll tell you something Edward, Tanya is nothing, nothing to what you had. Bella could of been the best thing but no you took her away, why start when your not gunna finish. I hate you, I don't even class you as family you are nothing to me. Not now not ever!"

Edward was frozen in front of me in obvious rage, I smirked and he was right in my face.

"Tanya is not a whore and yes Bella was nothing to me just something to occupy my time, just a petty human. Why the family took to her god only know and now I'm rid of her and I can use my time for something substantial Tanya is pretty, funny, interesting and is my equal. Bella was bellow me she didn't deserve me, just a toy to be pushed around. Why should I tell the family no one cares about Bella anymore and I never did" He snarled,

I punched him in the face then with as much force as I could, ran caught him and threw him in to a tree which snapped and he flew back. Running again I was making sure my thoughts were blocked caught him by the arm swung him around and ripped it off, He landed and I threw his arm at him he was no match to me with out his mind reading and her knew because he picked up his arm growling, made a sling and ran off in the direction of Tanya's. When I couldn't hear him anymore I ran back to the clearing and froze in shock, stood there gripping a tree with excessive force was a very angry Alice.

I should have known the rustle in the tree wasn't anything; I was just too busy blocking my thought from that dick to check.

"Alice I-" I just didn't know what to say, I didn't know how to keep my promise to Bella without getting myself hurt, I knew I would now have to tell Alice the full story I just pray that Bella forgives me.

"Emmett please tell me I did not hear that conversation!" She was trying to keep her anger in check but it wasn't working.

"I don't know what you want me to say Alice." I sighed

"Human play thing! I'll kill him I swear I'll kill him!" She hissed. I snorted

"If only she knew the whole story." I muttered this so low I thought she wouldn't hear.

"What, what do you mean the _whole_ story? Emmett Cullen I swear I'll pull you apart piece by piece if you don't tell me this instant." She screeched prowling towards me threateningly. I had no choice I sat down on a tree root and told her the story, the whole conversation, how Bella had heard got upset then angry, how she vowed revenge, how she said she was sorry that she could say good bye to everyone and how she made me promise to keep this secret for her. After my full explanation Alice was an unresponsive rock sat opposite me, I waved my hand in her face but nothing.

"Um Ali?" I said attentively. She started quivering.

"He. Is. Dead. To. Me." She spat out every word. "Have you heard from Bella? How do you know if she's ok" Alice was panicking now.

"I think she is alright I have a theory and I'm sure I'm right." I stated. She looked at me questionably,

"Well Bella left about a year ago, the rumors of this power vamp dates back to a year ago. Bella vowed revenge where better to go than the Volturi?" I said.

"Emmett Cullen you are a genius," Alice chimed. "I need to get back to Jazz calm down and block my thoughts, damn mind reader." She sighed.

"Ok Alice, tell Rosie I'll be home soon just hunting. And Alice not a word to anyone at least until I hear from Bella"

"Will do Em, and ok I promise my lips are sealed. I'll never forgive him its worse than low, I'm behind Bella no matter what even if she wanted to rip him limb from limb and burn the pieces!" and she sped off.

I sat back down on root and put my head in my hand reliving what Edward had said to me, man that guy was full of himself he was right though Bella didn't deserve him she deserved much better than that piece of scum. I was about to get up when my phone went off, I didn't recognize the number so I answered with caution,

"Hello, who is this?"

"Hey Emmy. Its Bella, Bella swan."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Catch up and new princess.

**Bella**

After me and Felix had official become a couple, everyone seemed to be extremely happy especially Jane. She took me shopping In my car this time (I had got my wish and my ice white Lamborghini Murcielago had been shipped here in the first month of my arrival) and it's all we spoke about we went in every store and bought something to celebrate. I was truly happy inside and out and I felt great, I was in control and I had power. At the castle I had a family, friends and of course my Felix. I loved the sound of that; My Felix. Over time I went up through the ranks and was in charge of incidents and executions outside the castle and it had just been over a year. I was called to a disturbance in Alaska, a bunch of newborns about 15 reeking havoc killing and creating; it was getting out of hand. I got my selected team together (Jane Felix Heidi Demitri and Alec) we were due to leave tomorrow and there was something I really wanted to do. I called Felix to my room,

"Hey baby what up?" He asked gently.

"Nothing serious I just wanted your permission to do something." I began tentively I was using the same routine I used when I wanted to something with Edward.

"Permission? Bella you don't need my permission for anything, I trust you and if you think it's the right thing to do I will stand by you, well as long it's not leaving me." He stated. I stood there with blank shock written all over my face.

"Wow I love you." I threw my arms round his neck and kissed him very passionately. "And Felix, I'm never leaving you you're stuck with me forever sorry." He smiled my favorite smile.

"So what is it you want to do if I may ask?"

"Of course, well as were going to Alaska tomorrow I wanted to meet up with a dear friend that I miss so much he's like my big brother." I said.

"Ahh this is the famous Emmett Cullen, the one that helped you. That would be great for you I know how much you miss him and I would like to meet him." Felix smiled at me again.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I yelled and jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist and kissing as much of his face as I could. He went to pack some stuff as we would be staying in Alaska for 3 days and I ran to get my phone. Sitting on my bed I dialed a number I could never forget, it rang twice and he answered;

"Hello, who is this?"

"Hey Emmy. Its Bella, Bella Swan." I said.

"Jelly bean!" Emmet exclaimed "I can't believe you called, I've missed you so much. Its so different hear with out you, how are you? What have you been doing? Is it you who's this new power vamp everyone's talking about?" He was throwing questions at me left right and center, I laughed it's was so good to hear his voice.

"Emmett calm down, I've missed you terribly, I'm fine more than fine actually I'm great, I'm part of the Volturi head of outside incidence and executions. Yes it is me I'm glad you worked it out!" I laughed again; Emmett was smarter than people give him credit for.

"I knew it was you as soon as Carlisle told us about the rumors and I knew you were going to the Volturi but I didn't know you would be so high up already this is so cool." I could tell he was grinning.

"Hey Emmy bear, what are you doing tomorrow evening?" I asked fingers crossed.

"Nothing, nobody does anything now a days, why?" He replied.

"How would you fancy meeting me, I'm coming to Alaska on a job I'm there for 3 days and I really really really wanna see you big bro and we need a huge catch up you need to tell me what's been going on and I can properly fill you in!" I trilled.

"Time and place." He said simply.

"There's a nice forest close to the college, in the forest there is a gorgeous waterfall. Meet me there at 5pm."

"Done, I can't wait to see you little sis bye for now." and he was gone. I snapped down my phone and teleported to Jane's room I knocked and when there was a call to enter I walked in.

"Oh hey Bells what's up?" Jane asked sitting up to face me. I looked at her beaming, practically glowing with happiness,

"I'm meeting up with Emmett tomorrow." I squealed jumping up and down like a child

"That's great no wonder your glowing." She laughed.

"I know I can't wait oh my god I'm so excited!" I breathed.

**Emmett**

I was practally floating as I went for a quick hunt, just a few deer. I was meeting up with Bella in less than 24 hours I was so happy, I ran home full of joy. Running in I saw my Rosie picked her up and smothered her in kisses, letting her down gently I turned and headed up for a shower I caught a look at Jasper on my way up and he was beaming with the effect of my happiness. I used the shower to clean the dirt from the fight and hunting off, getting out and putting on fresh clothes I realized I needed a cover story and I knew ecstasy who to go to; Alice. I whipped round to her room where she was sitting alone obviously still mad from earlier,

"I have something that will cheer you up." I called from the doorway. She snorted

"Oh yeah?" I walked over and sat down next to her and murmured directly in her ear so low that no one else could hear,

"Bella called, I'm meeting her tomorrow in Alaska and I'm going to speak to her about meeting you but I need a cover story." I wasn't prepared for Alice reaction, she jumped up threw herself at me in a very tight hug and then started squealing at the top of her lungs bouncing up and down clapping her hands. Everyone rushed to the door with questioning look; Alice sorted herself out and turned to my Rosie.

"You are going to be a very happy girl; Emmett's going shopping for your anniversary gift tomorrow in Alaska. The guy has finally got it perfectly right." She squealed again clapping her hands and ran out of the room. I shook my head,

"Well that was an over-reaction!" I laughed. Thinking about it last time I went to Alaska I saw this beautiful necklace that I knew Rose would love it was sterling silver with a light blue heart diamond with matching earrings also there was a purple leather jacket and a ring she wanted but couldn't get in her size and hadn't managed since it looked like I was getting them for her anniversary tomorrow I would leave early and buy them before meeting Bella. I walked out of Alice's room back to the living room and sat down Rose curled herself in to me looked up giving me the full force of her big golden eyes.

"Baby what are you getting me tomorrow?" She purred, wow she new how to twist me but this time I held strong it was gunna be a surprise.

"I can't tell you Rosie but you will love it I promise you only have to wait 2 days."

"Awh Em please please please tell me I'm excited it must be good if Alice likes it." She was begging slightly now, I grinned.

"It is baby I'll give you 1 clue and that's it nothing you can do will make me tell you!" She nodded eyes wide with anticipation,

"Part one is jewelry and Part 2 is clothing that you really want" I said simply she was surprised but she snuggled in to me thinking. Alice walked in and look outraged at Rose,

"Rosalie Cullen don't even think about it 1) it wont work and 2) I will personally hurt you." Alice growled, Rose looked at Alice with narrowed eyes and muttered,

"Damn fortune teller!" Alice grinned, "There, I like that future better good choice Rose." and skipped off.

I looked down and Rose with raised eyebrows she shook her head and concentrated on the t.v, I let it go whatever it was. The rest of the day went fast Rose when to pamper herself in our room with Alice, Edward rang and said he was staying at the home wreckers house, Esme was gardening again which I was glad to see she hadn't done it since Bella left and it was getting out of hand, Carlise was called to the hospital and me and Jasper had a 10 hour spree on the play station going through to 7 in the morning. It only ended because we ran out of controllers; we kept breaking them in frustration when the other was in front. In the end we drew and Jasper said he was heading out to buy some more, he said he couldn't put up with not doing anything whilst I was out and Edward would probably be to wrapped up in Tanya to do anything fun, he left muttering about boring people and I smirked. It was shows you're behaving like a twat when Jazz comments he doesn't usually speak ill of anyone. There were a few hours before I left so I busied myself in the garage and there was a football game I wanted to catch. I left at 3 it would take me just over an hour to drive to Alaska I had to pick up Rosie's presents a get them gift wrapped and then find this waterfall to meet Bella, Alice stopped me at the door beaming she ran threw herself on my hugging me tight.

"Thank you thank you thank you I'll be in that clearing on my own at 5:16!" She whispered in my ear so no one else heard. She let go and bounce of to Jasper who was setting up all the new controllers, I shook my head and headed out to my Jeep where Rosie was waiting for me so say good bye, we kissed and she left looking glum she hated me going out for more than an hour if she wasn't there. I hopped in my car and drove of it was a boring journey I didn't start thinking about meeting Bella until I was 2 miles past the Denali house, Edwards's bloody mind reading stretched a mile and a half but he was used to reading my mind so I waited the extra distance to be sure. I was so excited to be meeting my baby sister but nervous I had to tell her about Alice hearing mine and his argument I was just hoping she would forgive me, I think she will and then maybe she will speak to Alice on the phone. So that's what Alice was thinking about man that damn pixie never misses anything, my phone suddenly went of I had a message;

-Em

No I never miss anything and leave out the damn.

-A

I laughed and pulled in to the shopping center where I had seen the necklace, the traffic was bad and I was in a hurry it was 4:30. The necklace was easy to find it was in the window I got it gift wrapped in Rosie's favorite colour's (ice blue with a sliver bow) I rushed round to the store that held the jacket, the ring was in the store next door I was just in time they had one left in Rose's size I got it boxed and wrapped and went for the ring and got it wrapped in the same colour's. I was walking as fast as I could at human speed back to my jeep it was 4:50 now, the college was just around the corner and I parked just outside by the edge of the forest and headed in with caution. Once I knew I was covered I ran at vampire speed towards the scent of water and headed upstream to the waterfall with 3 minutes to spare so I sat and waited on a rock. I was looking at the flow of the water when I caught a movement in the corner of my eye, I turned to look jumped violently and fell off the rock. There was a burst of bell like laughter and I looked up to find a stunning vampire on the floor in fits of laughter, I grumbled and got up and went over to her. I held out my hand she took it and got up I was about to ask her who she was when she looked at me, I gasped shocked beyond belief,

"Emmy," Shrieked throwing herself at me embracing me in a tight hug, "I've missed you so much," She was sobbing in to my shoulder now.

"Jelly bean, is that really you?" I was too shocked.

"Yes of course who else would throw themselves at you?" She giggled.

"Wow Bella you are stunning, nearly beyond recognition!" I exclaimed.

"Oh stop your making me blush," Bella said whilst releasing me from her grasp "I haven't changed that much."

"Nu-uh you have changed but nothing bad!" I relied

"Well thanks." She grinned.

We sat for about an hour just chatting, catching up she told me all about her time in the volturi.

"So your are this super vamp going 'round scaring the shit in to everyone then ey?"

"Guilty." She raised her hand grinning.

"Wow Bella, i can't believe it you are so awesome." I gave her a one arm hug.

"How is everyone?" She asked me, i smiled and rubbed my neck sheepishly.

"Uh Bean don't be mad at me it was an accedent, i was arguing with dickward and she was in the tree and heard everything and she made me explain and she was all scary and yelling." I explained hurriedly but bella juat staired at me as if i grew another head, i sighed.

"Alice knows about what happened." I mumbled dejectedly lowerin my head. She rubbed my arm gently.

"Thats ok Emmy this is good now i can see my Ali, but im only here for 3 days and Felix wants to meet you as well ugh and tomorrow were busy and the next day were heading home ugh this is terrible ill will have to take a vaccation or something and come see you both."

We spoke for a couple more minutes and i gave her Alice's number. After a tearful goodbye we parted way i ran back to my jeep and headed home.

**Bella**

After saying goodbye to Emmett I ran back to the hotel we were staying at we had to run through tactics we were going to use tomorrow it was going to be simple really Demitri would find them, Alec would numb them, we get them to talk using Jane, Felix rips them apart and i burn them. I could of gone on this mission alone but Aro had insisted i take people with me, he had been actin funny lately alway insisting i be accompanied places and missions even simple ones. I would have to speak with him.

"Hey Bella, enjoy your self?" Jane asked as she came in and sat next to Demitri I nodded and looked between them pointedly, she gave me the 'Shut the hell up now' look and i smirked. Opening my mouth she jumped on my back and clamped her hands over my mouth.

"Me and dear _Isabella _are going for a walk now." She stated as she hopped down and dragged me out of the room heading towards the gardens. I stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok so I like Demi is that so bad." She sighed, i smiled

"No its perfect i was waiting for you to realise hes been pining for you sinse i got here and _Demi_ is amazing anyway, ooo we can go on double dates and everything." I clapped my hands we stayed out side having a girly chat until we had to get ready. Heading up i hopped in to Felix' arms kissing him gently before i donned my black cloak, Jane and Alec had charcole grey and felix and demitri had a slighter grey to show our possitions. Demitri tracked the newborns to just outside Alaska, they were darting about fresh blood littered the scene. I steped forward.

"We are here from the Volturi, you have been found guilty of exposing our secret by not controling your feeding, do you have anything to say before you die?" I announced in a clear authoritive voice, a brave one spoke up.

"What are you going to do no one gives you the right." He sneered and that set them all of, they charged us and lept. Alec cut them off and they landed hard on the ground creating craters. we went through the usual questioning, who was your maker why were you made tortured them if they were lying. I searched there minds for the truth, this time we were unfortunate they didn't know who made them so we destryed them all and headed back. we had an early flight so we settled for relaxing after a full days work.

* * *

At the castle we headed straight to the throne room to check in, apon arrival we noticed the full guard and the wives were in attendance. I walked in to the center of the room and raised my eyebrow in question, as the most powerful vamp in excistance i can get away with what i want including questioning the brothers(its not they could take me out.)

"Ah Isabella you have returned, how was the mission?" Aro asked in his usual happy voice i rolled my eyes.

"It was simple, i could of done it on my own but you always insist i take a team." I sighed looking at him pointedly.

"yes well that is why the whole guard is here, we are having a ball to announce the corronation of the new princess." Aro announced, there was a collective gasp through out the room.

"Master, who is the new princess to be." Jane questions.

"Isabella of course." Aro said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and i felt my jaw hit the floor.

"M-m-me." I gasped and all three brothers nodded in sync i held up a finger and teleported to my room.

**Aro(only short)**

As Isabella headed out for the misson i made sure she took her team with her as they were her closest friends in Volterra. Me and my brothers had a lot to discuss, we set everyone about on duties and headed to my private study.

"Brothers we have much to discuss." I stated.

"yes we do Aro." Caius said and marcus nodded.

"We Have been speaking of crowning a princess for years but have never had a suitible candidate, i believe now we do." I said.

"yes Aro she will make a great princess and i have seen her ties they are the purest i have ever seen and her loyalty has never waverd." Marcus said warmly he had a bit of a soft spot for Isabella we all did you couldn't not like her.

"yes and she can handle the authority and has the power to take charge." Caius added.

"The only issue I have is the amount of power Isabella holds, god forbid if she turned on us she could wipe all of us out at the snap of her fingers especially as our main offences do not work on her." I sighed this was my only fear, i did fear what would happen if we were to anger her thats why i gave her a free rain.

"No, she would never. She has the power yes but she has to many strong ties to destoy us for power." Marcus disagreed with me flatly. Soft spot as i said.

"Plus." Caius put in. "If we give her the spot of princess and announce it to the world it would give us an edge. Isabella had a strong reputation known globally as someone not to be crossed and shows no mercy for law breakers."

"So we are ageed, she will be the princess." I got 2 afermative nods. We discussed an announcement ball, we were to invite everyone and we would be ordering a hand made diamond tiara. Everything has been set to be put in motion as soon as she and her team arives back and them people will be put to work.

* * *

I called a full guard meeting including the wives, the all entered and waited in silence until Isabella arrived with her team. She scanned around and walked to the center of the room with her eyebrow raised as the team fell in to the positions.

"Ah Isabella you have returned, how was the mission?" I asked cheerfully, she rolled her eyes exsasperated.

"It was simple, i could of done it on my own but you always insist i take a team." She grumbled giving me an 'are you serious?' look, i shook myad smiling slightly.

"yes well that is why the whole guard and the wives are here, we are having a ball to announce the corronation of the new princess." I announced grandly, there was a collective gasp through out the room.

"Master, who is the new princess to be." Jane questions, she really was my favourite.

"Isabella of course." I said simply and was amused as she gaped openly at me.

"M-m-me." She stuttered in shock, we three brothers nodded and she held up a finger and teleported out. I went to speak when a celebratory sheak pierced through the castle. I chuckled along with  
my brothers as she popped back in grinning like a chesire cat.

"We are to assume that you are in acceptance Isabella?" Marcus grinned, i was surprised he smiled infront of people that's usually reserved to Isabella only.

"It would be an honour." She replied formally with a curtsie. We assigned the guard with new duties such as décor, invitations, food and entertainment and the royal items such as throne and tiara. The ball was set to be in 2 weeks after that everyone was dismissed so only us brothers remained.

**A/N: I hope you like the finished version of chapter 7, i am so sorry it took so long but ive been working on 4 other stories and i have only just managed to get access to the internet. Please review thanks :)**

**Jessiikaa***


	8. AN

**A/N: thanks for the reviews guys, chapter 7 is up lemme no what'ya think :)**

**Jessiikaa***


End file.
